Pari et Poésie
by ediawe
Summary: Remus a parié que James et Lily serait ensemble avant la fin du moins. Sauf que ce n'est pas gagné... Il va lui falloir mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette histoire. Ou son grain de poésie... JP/LE


Note de l'auteur : Bon, avouons-le, cette fic est surtout un prétexte à un peu de poésie. Pas de la poésie écrite par moi, mais par les plus grands auteurs français. J'espère seulement que le prétexte aussi vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les références des poèmes seront à chaque fois précisées.

***

-James ! cria Sirius en tambourinant avec force sur la porte de la salle de bain. Sors d'ici immédiatement !

-Deux secondes, répondit une voix étouffée à l'intérieur.

-Non, pas deux secondes ! Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es enfermé là-dedans et j'attends la place ! J'ai des admirateurs à ne pas décevoir moi, figure-toi !

Remus qui, assis sur son lit, révisait son cours avant le petit-déjeuner eu un ricanement parfaitement audible. Sirius ne releva pas car au même moment, James émergea de la salle d'eau en grognant :

-C'est bon, je sors, je sors…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-dedans ? s'exaspéra Sirius.

-Je me coiffais, répondit dignement son ami.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit cette déclaration. Puis Remus souffla avec incrédulité :

-Tu quoi ?

Et soudain, les trois autres Maraudeurs se mirent à hurler de rire.

-C'est ça, marrez-vous, bande d'imbéciles, se fâcha James. Il faut bien que je me fasse beau pour ma Lily.

Remus ne put rien répondre : il riait tant qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Aussi ne put-il pas arrêter Sirius quand celui-ci s'exclama :

-Et c'est pour ça que tu nous casses les pieds ! Pour une fille qui ne te regarde même pas ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas toucher à tes cheveux : elle les préfère graisseux…

Et sur ces paroles assassines, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. James resta planté où il était avec une expression de profonde amertume sur le visage. Remus cessa immédiatement de rire et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Ecoute Prongs, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais son ami se dégagea en marmonnant :

-J'vais déjeuner…

Et il quitta en hâte le dortoir.

Un moment plus tard, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, remonté par une petite séance de narcissisme face au miroir et heureux d'être le grand, le beau, l'unique Sirius Black. Il tomba sur Remus qui l'attendait dans l'attitude traditionnelle du reproche : les bras croisés, le pied droit tapotant le sol, l'air de dire « Je suis très déçu par votre attitude, Maraudeur Black ».

-Hum, où est Prongs ? demanda Sirius dans une tentative dérisoire de détourner l'orage qui allait lui tomber dessus.

-Parti déjeuner, répondit Remus d'une voix froide. A ce propos, bravo pour tout à l'heure. Quel tact !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, se défendit l'animagus. Elle ne l'aime pas.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de le lui balancer comme ça, siffla son ami. Tu as vraiment autant de délicatesse qu'un phacochère !

-C'est pour son bien que je lui dis ça ! Ca ne vaut pas le coup de s'acharner pour une cause perdue.

-Qui te dit que c'est une cause perdue ? James a beaucoup mûri et je crois que Lily s'en est rendu compte, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines.

Sirius le regarda d'un air incrédule puis éclata de rire :

-Tu délires complètement Moony ! Jamais Evans ne sortira avec James et surtout pas dans les prochaines semaines.

-On parie ?

L'animagus eu un sourire carnassier.

-Mais avec plaisir. Si Prongs n'a pas réussi à conquérir sa belle avant, disons, un mois, tu as perdu.

-Un mois ? releva Remus. Mais…

-Tu as peur de perdre, hein ?

-Pas du tout ! Un mois ça me va très bien.

-On est d'accord. Le perdant sera l'esclave de l'autre pendant un mois.

Remus déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça, scellant le pari. Ce n'est qu'en commençant à descendre dans la grande salle qu'il réalisa à quoi il s'était engagé.

« Merlin, dans quel merdier me suis-je encore fourré ! »

-Hé Lily !

La jeune préfete se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait et s'arrêta avec un sourire en apercevant Remus Lupin lui faire signe. Elle attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour le saluer aimablement.

-Salut Remus. Ca va ?

-Ca va, répondit-il.

Puis, décidé à tâter le terrain, il ajouta :

-Pas comme ce pauvre James.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Lily, pas troublée le moins du monde.

-Rends-toi compte, dit Remus sur un ton dramatique. Ce matin, il a essayé de se coiffer !

La jeune fille éclata de rire puis plaisanta :

-Mon Dieu, il doit être gravement atteint ! De quelle maladie souffre-t-il ?

-Il est malade d'amour ! déclara emphatiquement le loup-garou.

Aussitôt, Lily se refrogna.

-Tu parles, il joue la comédie.

-Ne dis pas ça, la coupa Remus de son ton le plus grave. Il est sérieux, crois-moi. Tu as tort de le rejeter, il t'aime comme personne ne t'aimera jamais.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, grogna Lily. Et je suppose que c'est lui qui t'envoie ?

-Non, je te jure ! s'exclama-t-il. Je fais ça pour votre bien à tous les deux.

-Eh bien, c'est très gentil de ta part mais tu peux t'en dispenser, trancha la préfete. Je ne sortirai pas avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui, à la fin ? lança Remus en levant les bras au ciel. OK, il y a eu un moment où c'était une petite brute arrogante mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a changé.

-C'est vrai, concéda la jeune fille.

-Alors, où est le problème, s'exaspéra le loup-garou.

Lily hésita :

-Euh… Et bien… Il… Je…

Puis devant le sourire triomphant de Remus, elle s'énerva :

-Je n'aime pas sa façon de demander, voilà ! Ce n'est pas assez romantique ! Si seulement il était plus… je ne sais pas… plus poète…

-Tu sortirais avec lui si c'était le cas ? demanda avidement Remus.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne l'est pas, conclut fermement Lily. Donc je ne sortirai pas avec lui. CQFD.

Remus poussa un soupir dramatique.

-Tant pis pour toi. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu auras sa mort sur la conscience !

Cependant, alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, un plan de guerre s'échafaudait déjà dans son esprit. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les Gryffondors sortaient du cours de métamorphose, Remus harponna James et l'entraîna dans une classe vide avant de lui annoncer :

-J'ai un plan...

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, s'affola James. Je n'y connais rien.

Remus lui avait exposé sa stratégie et il paniquait déjà. Le loup-garou se mordit les lèvres. C'était ce qu'il avait craint. Il allait se décourager quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair.

-Je le ferais à ta place, déclara-t-il.

James le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais le faire, répéta Remus. C'est dans mes cordes et j'ai déjà quelques idées.

-Mais, hésita l'animagus, c'est de la triche…

-Pas du tout, relativisa le loup-garou. C'est de sa faute, d'abord, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'obstiner.

James finit par céder : la tentation d'avoir enfin le cœur de sa belle était trop forte. Au moment de mettre le plan en application, Remus eu un petit pincement de culpabilité, mais il le chassa bien vite : l'idée de gagner son pari et d'avoir Sirius à ses ordres était, curieusement, bien trop alléchante…

Le soir même, Lily reçut dans sa chambre une lettre de la part de James. Oscillant entre agacement et curiosité, elle finit par l'ouvrir d'un geste nerveux, et fut surprise d'y lire ceci :

« Quand vous serez bien vieille, au soir, à la chandelle,  
Assise auprès du feu, dévidant et filant,  
Direz, chantant mes vers, en vous émerveillant :  
« Ronsard me célébrait du temps que j'étais belle ! »

Lors, vous n'aurez servante oyant telle nouvelle,  
Déjà sous le labeur à demi sommeillant,  
Qui au bruit de Ronsard ne s'aille réveillant,  
Bénissant votre nom de louange immortelle.

Je serais sous la terre, et, fantôme sans os,  
Par les ombres myrteux je prendrai mon repos ;  
Vous serez au foyer une vieille accroupie,

Regrettant mon amour et votre fier dédain.  
Vivez, si m'en croyez, n'attendez à demain :  
Cueillez dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie. »

(Sonnet à Hélène, Pierre de Ronsard)

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien là l'arrogance de Potter, persuadé qu'il était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Mais dit avec les mots de Ronsard, c'était irrésistible. Le choix du poème reflétait une grande finesse et une vraie connaissance de la poésie dont elle n'aurait pas cru James capable. Toujours souriante, elle murmura les vers à voix basse, goûtant sur sa langue le rythme et la beauté des alexandrins : « Ronsard me célébrait du temps que j'étais belle »…

Le lendemain, Remus marchait tranquillement le long d'un couloir, le nez plongé dans un recueil de poésie, lorsqu'une main de fer se referma sur sa nuque, le faisant se crisper de la tête aux pieds.

-Bonjour Remus, susurra une voix menaçante.

-Euh, bonjour Lily, répondit-il d'un ton peu naturel. Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît ? J'ai horreur qu'on me fasse ça.

-Je sais, c'est fait exprès.

-Mais… mais… pourquoi ? geignit le garçon en tentant d'imiter le visage de chiot battu de Sirius.

-Est-ce que, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas laissé _échapper_ une information à propos de moi à proximité des oreilles de Potter ? interrogea la préfête d'un ton menaçant.

-Qui ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! mentit Remus.

Mais Lily n'était pas idiote.

-C'est cela, oui. Hier, je te dis que j'aimerais que Potter soit plus poète et le soir même, qu'est-ce que je reçois ?

-Bon d'accord, admit le loup-garou, je lui en ai peut-être glissé un mot. Mais ça prouve qu'il est comme tu le souhaitais. Où est le problème ?

Lily resta coite et le relâcha. Remus se massa la nuque avec une grimace puis demanda comme si de rien n'était :

-Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé ?

Lily lui montra la lettre. Remus la lut jusqu'au bout pour donner le change puis commenta :

-Plutôt bien choisi, non ?

-Tu rigoles ? le reprit Lily. C'était le meilleur choix à faire !

« Je sais, je sais, je _suis _le meilleur, se congratula intérieurement Remus. »

Et il s'inclina mentalement devant la foule des spectateurs en délire (mentaux, eux aussi).

Le soir, Lily reçut à nouveau une lettre. Elle s'y était plus ou moins attendue mais elle n'en fut pas moins contente de voir apparaître la chouette. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement pour y trouver le poème suivant :

« Mes vers fuiraient, doux et frêles,  
Vers votre jardin si beau,  
Si mes vers avaient des ailes,  
Des ailes comme l'oiseau.

Ils voleraient, étincelles,  
Vers votre foyer qui rit,  
Si mes vers avaient des ailes,  
Des ailes comme l'esprit.

Près de vous, purs et fidèles,  
Ils accourraient nuit et jour,  
Si mes vers avaient des ailes,  
Des ailes comme l'amour. »

(Les Contemplations, Victor Hugo).

Et à nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément touchée.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, James eu l'immense plaisir de voir sa belle lui adresser un sourire aimable. A deux doigts de s'évanouir de bonheur, il poussa Remus du coude :

-Tu as vu ? souffla-t-il exalté.

Remus leva les yeux de son assiette mais Lily s'était déjà détournée.

-Elle m'a souri, expliqua James.

Le loup-garou sourit à son tour, d'un air indulgent :

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

James fut sur un nuage tout au long de la journée et manifesta bruyamment sa joie. Cependant, cela causa aussi sa perte puisque, peu après midi, alors qu'il chahutait avec Sirius dans les couloirs, il alla malencontreusement bousculer la préfête. Celle-ci réagit avec violence :

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Potter, au lieu de faire ton gamin ! Ce que tu peux être bête !

Et elle tourna les talons avec un air hautain. James la regarda partir d'un air désemparé et confia à Remus :

-L'amour, c'est un peu comme des montagnes russes.

Puis son regard s'alluma :

-Eh, tu as vu, je deviens poète !

Remus eu l'air pensif :

-Hum, il doit y avoir un moyen de le dire mieux que ça.

Après les cours, lorsque Lily reçut la lettre, elle faillit ne pas l'ouvrir et la jeter au feu. Mais finalement, elle décida que la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve Potter ne valait pas la peine de se priver d'un beau texte, et elle le décacheta. Cette fois, le poème était celui-ci :

« Je vis, je meurs : je me brûle et me noie,  
J'ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure ;  
La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure,  
J'ai grands ennuis entremêlés de joie.

Tout en un coup je ris et je larmoie,  
Et en plaisir maint grief tourment j'endure,  
Mon bien s'en va, et à jamais il dure,  
Tout en un coup je sèche et je verdoie.

Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène  
Et, quand je pense avoir plus de douleur,  
Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine.

Puis, quand je crois ma joie être certaine,  
Et être en haut de mon désiré heur,  
Il me remet en mon premier malheur. »

(Sonnet VIII, Louise Labé) (1)

Le lendemain, à la surprise générale, Lily vint voir James pour lui déclarer :

-Désolé de m'être énervée hier.

-Ce n'est rien, lui assura sobrement l'intéressé en souriant.

Lily parut hésiter puis elle ajouta en rougissant :

-J'ai beaucoup aimé tes lettres.

Et elle s'en fut presque en courant.

« On y est presque, jubila Remus. »

Ce soir-là, ce fut d'un geste impatient et le cœur battant que Lily ouvrit la lettre, pour y lire, l'âme en émoi, la poésie qui lui était destinée :

« La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,

Un rond de danse et de douceur,

Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,

Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu

C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu.

Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,

Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,

Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,

Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,

Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,

Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores

Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,

Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence

Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs

Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards. »

(Capitale de la douleur, Paul Eluard)

Dans le dortoir des garçons déserté par Sirius et Peter, James, incapable de rester tranquille, faisait les cent pas en monologuant d'un ton joyeux :

-Cette fois-ci, ça va marcher, j'en suis sûr. Elle ne pourra pas me résister, elle est bien trop sensible, ma belle Lily. Oui, c'est sûr, elle va me tomber dans les bras. Qu'en dis-tu Remus ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Troublé, il se demandait pourquoi la lecture du poème lui avait fait venir à l'esprit l'image de deux prunelles grises d'acier…

Toute la journée qui suivit, Lily fut incapable de croiser le regard de James sans rougir et avoir le cœur battant comme un tambour. Celui-ci, bien sûr, en était ravi mais le plus énervant, songea-t-elle, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en énerver.

-Ca marche bien, hein ? souffla James à Remus, alors que Lily se détournait de nouveau, les joues empourprées.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de sauter le pas, répondit son ami. Je crois que j'ai ce qui convient.

Cette fois, la lettre était un peu différente mais en la lisant, Lily crut que son visage ne retrouverait jamais sa teinte normale.

« CYRANO  
Baiser. Le mot est doux !  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi votre lèvre ne l'ose ;  
S'il la brûle déjà, que sera-ce la chose ?  
Ne vous en faites pas un épouvantement  
N'avez-vous pas tantôt, presque insensiblement,  
Quitté le badinage et glissé sans alarmes  
De sourire au soupir, et du soupir aux larmes !  
Glisser encore un peu d'insensible façon  
Des larmes au baiser il n'y a qu'un frisson !  
ROXANE  
Taisez-vous !  
CYRANO  
Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?  
Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,  
Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ;  
C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
Une communication ayant un goût de fleur,  
Une façon d'un peu se respirer le coeur,  
Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme ! »

(Cyrano de Bergerac, Acte III scène 10, Edmond Rostand)

Alors qu'elle achevait sa lecture, Lily se sentit déchirée. La demande de James était on ne peut plus claire mais elle n'était pas sure de vouloir y accéder. D'un autre côté, il faudrait qu'elle ait un cœur de pierre pour refuser alors qu'il la priait de la plus exquise des façons. Sans compter qu'embrasser Pot… James serait sans doute loin d'être désagréable. Elle se leva soudain et d'un pas résolu, quitta le dortoir pour aller vers la Salle commune. James s'y trouvait, en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs, assis autour d'une table près du feu. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda sans ambages :

-Je crois que tu voulais quelque chose…

James, en la voyant, bondit sur ses pieds et répondit, embarrassé :

-Je ne voudrais pas te forcer…

Elle eu un petit sourire :

-Je ne me force pas.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondors présents, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. James, d'abord paralysé de surprise, eu tôt fait de se reprendre et de lui répondre avec enthousiasme. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ne se séparant même pas lorsque Sirius émit un sifflement gouailleur. L'animagus eu un de ses rires qui sonnaient comme des aboiements puis se tourna vers Remus.

-On dirait que tu as gagné ton pari, Moony.

Son ami le toisa avec un faux mépris :

-Désormais, tu m'appelleras maître et tu me vouvoieras.

L'expression de Sirius se figea en une grimace.

-Et maintenant, _esclave_, continua Remus à qui l'ivresse de la victoire montait quelque peu à la tête, va me chercher un chocolat chaud aux cuisines et quand tu reviendras, tu me masseras les pieds et tu feras mes devoirs.

Sirius avait maintenant un visage sinistre mais, beau joueur, il s'exécuta :

-Oui maître, grogna-t-il et il quitta la salle commune en traînant des pieds.

Entre temps, James et Lily s'étaient séparés (du moins, sur le plan buccal) et discrètement, James articula silencieusement en direction du loup-garou :

-Merci.

Remus lui sourit avec chaleur.

« Ne me remercie pas Prongs, je me suis déjà payé moi-même. »

(1)Je sais, Louise Labé est une poétesse. Mais comme il n'y a pas de marques de féminin dans ce texte (qui est un de mes préférés), j'ai pensé que ça irait.

***

Une petite review ? Ne serait-ce que pour me dire quel est votre poème préféré parmi ceux-là ? (Moi c'est celui de Louise Labé, suivi de près par celui de Ronsard ; en fait, je les aime tous, à bien y réfléchir).


End file.
